Wireless devices, such as smartphones or tablets, may establish a connection with other electronic devices or vehicles. However, establishing a pairing of the wireless devices with the other device or vehicle is often a cumbersome and time-consuming process. For example, current techniques require setting up user accounts, manually entering vehicle identification numbers, or using a browser and an online portal.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.